cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
East Ecotopia
East Ecotopia The Welfare of the People is the Supreme Law ' Environmental Republic of East Ecotopia ' Nation Information The Republic of East Ecotopia is a new nation built off of Environmental principles. We will: Support Alliance members Never start war Adhere to the environment Never use nuclear weapons Hold libertarian values high Our new nations ministers are: R. Carlson, E. Ecotopia Min. of Foreign Affairs, Trade and Environmental Justice R. Pershing, E. Ecotopia Min. of War, Natural Disasters, Internal Affairs and Alliance Affairs P. Mason, E. Ecotopia Min. of Justice, Health, Commerce, and Welfare S. Willows, E. Ecotopia Min. of Minority Rights, Treasury, General Affairs, Science and Culture We’re still a small government in a small country, so cabinet roles could one day be farmed out. Special Internal Agreements ---- *No nuclear weapons will be on Ecotopian soil (secured between Environmental Justice and War) *Membership in the GPA (Foreign Affairs and War) *Because of a lack of a nuclear deterrent, massive funds will be stored for war (Treasury and War) History Before the revolution and backlash, the nation on this land was formerly called Kenya. But let us speak of what happened in the first place. Corruption, AIDS, and famine were rife in the former Republic of Kenya. A spark was bound to happen. After a revolt of 100,000 Kenyans demanding government action, at the request of the Kenyan Government, the British Commonwealth sent 1,000 troops to help quell the uprising against the Government. Such didn’t last, however. The British forces were routed, and had to depart shortly afterward. In the chaotic situation afterward, several people were separated from their units, and left behind. Realizing the potential of founding a new nation out of the chaos left by the former ROK, they named the new country Ecotopia of the East, or now rendered as East Ecotopia. Being near the Indian Ocean, and the French territories nearby, they welcomed the new immigrants to their nation. Slowly, the tide started to change with the makeup of their country. While founded by the descendants of the British, more and more French speakers came to Green Light, enough to reestablish the capital under the name “Luna Verde”. Flag The flag of East Ecotopia is two red bands, representing the two groups who shed blood for the birth of this nation to take place: the Kenyans, and the British backup force. The green cedar tree represents it’s environmental values, and it’s commitment to growing ever skyward. Military The E. Ecotopia military is composed of five parts: Air Force Internal Guard Coast Guard (including Marines) Army Environmental Protection Agency Membership East Ecotopia (,Environmental Republic of) is a member of the GPA (Green Protection Agency) alliance. While it will not support nuclear weapons on it’s territory, it will provide for the common defense as necessary. East Ecotopia, being both a UK spin-off, and a majority French-speaking nation, is both a member of the Commonwealth of Nations, and . Permanent Offices East Ecotopia is a small nation, so it can’t have offices everywhere. Our offices are co-located: North America (except Quebec): French Embassy in Washington, D.C. Quebec: French Consulate in Quebec City South America: East Ecotopian Embassy, Cayenne, French Guiana Europe: British Commonwealth Office, London, UK Africa: No embassies - affairs are done directly Oceania, Asia and Australia: British Commonwealth Office, Canberra, Australia Note: Special Relations are being attempted to be established between E. Ecotopia and France, and E. Ecotopia and the United Kingdom. Quebec is the only nation we have direct ties with. Category: Nations